"Necessary"
is an insert song performed by Nana Mizuki and composed by Zetta that appears on Episodes 5, 14 and 22 in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series. Lyrics Rōmaji= Hirogaru sora kara Hikari ga koborete Futatsu no tenohira wo Tsubasa ni kaeru Shizuka ni nagareru Jikan wo tsunaide Hajimari ga tsudzuku Yume ni nareba ii Arifureta koto Kurikaesu dake demo Mune wa mata atsuku naru no Tomete okenai Ima ga naze aru no ka oshiete Ai ni furete Dakishimeru tame ni Meguriau dareka ga iru Taisetsu na mono ga Kokoro ni wa tashika ni mieru Tatta ichido Tatta hitori Sono imi ni kotaenagara Shiawase ga wakaru Tada anata to itai Nanika wo ushinai Oboeta namida ni Yowasa wo shiru hodo Mada tsuyoku nareru Kawatte shimau Kisetsu no naka ni aru Kesshite kawaranai kioku Sono hohoemi wo Mamoreru yasashisa wo shiritai Ai ni furete Dakishimeru tame ni Meguriau dareka ga iru Samishisa mo iyasu Atatakai koe ga kikoeru Kitto ichido Zutto futari Sono imi wo shinjinagara Shiawase ni nareru Tada anata to itai Kiete ikanai Ima ga naze aru no ka oshiete Ai ni furete Te wo nobasu dake de Nukumori wa tsutaeaeru Dakishimeru tame ni Meguriau dareka ga iru Taisetsu na mono ga Kokoro ni wa tashika ni mieru Tatta ichido Tatta hitori Sono imi ni kotaenagara Shiawase ga wakaru Tada anata to itai Hirogaru sora kara Hikari ga koborete |-| Kanji= 広がる空から 光が零れて ふたつのてのひらを 翼に変える 静かに流れる 時間を繋いで はじまりが続く 夢になればいい ありふれたこと くりかえすだけでも 胸はまた熱くなるの 止めておけない いまがなぜあるのか教えて 愛にふれて 抱きしめるために めぐり逢う誰かがいる 大切なものが 心には確かに見える たった一度 たったひとり その意味に応えながら 幸せがわかる ただあなたといたい なにかを失い 覚えた涙に 弱さを知るほど まだ強くなれる 変わってしまう 季節の中にある 決して変わらない記憶 その微笑みを 守れる優しさを知りたい 愛にふれて 抱きしめるために めぐり逢う誰かがいる さみしさも癒やす あたたかい声が聴こえる きっと一度 ずっとふたり その意味を信じながら 幸せになれる ただあなたといたい 消えていかない いまがなぜあるのか教えて 愛にふれて 手を伸ばすだけで ぬくもりは伝えあえる 抱きしめるために めぐり逢う誰かがいる 大切なものが 心には確かに見える たった一度 たったひとり その意味に応えながら 幸せがわかる ただあなたといたい 広がる空から 光が零れて |-| English= Light spills out From the spreading sky, Turning the palms of my two hands Into a pair of wings. Forming this connection In the quiet flow of time, I wish this could all be a dream Where the beginning continues on. Even just repeating These mundane and insignificant acts, My heart grows hot once again. Tell me why The never-ceasing “now” exists. Touching love… There’s somebody I’m meant to meet, To take into my embrace. The important things Can be seen clearly by the heart. Just once, Just one person - As I live up to what they mean, I come to understand happiness. I just want to be with you. The tears that come when you remember The loss of something May teach you your own weakness, but in turn, That is strength you can still gain. Within the seasons That change as they do, There are memories that will always stay the same. I want to know The tenderness that can protect that smile. Touching love… There’s somebody I’m meant to meet, To take into my embrace. I can hear a warm voice; It heals even my loneliness. I’m sure, this one time, Always with you - As I believe in what they mean, I can find happiness. I just want to be with you. Tell me why The never-disappearing “now” exists. Touching love… Just by extending a hand, We can feel each other’s warmth. There’s somebody I’m meant to meet, To take into my embrace. The important things Can be seen clearly by the heart. Just once, Just one person - As I live up to what they mean, I come to understand happiness. I just want to be with you. Light spills out From the spreading sky… Category:Music Category:Insert Song